


Транскрипция

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: День, когда он засыпает, из тех дней, что похожи на кромку надвигающейся волны.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [Red Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally) за вычитку <3  
> Это - перевод текста Tippet под названием Transcription. На момент выкладки автор удалил страницу, если вы знаете что-нибудь, дайте знать, с радостью добавлю ссылку на оригинал.  
> Оригинал находился здесь - https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537198/chapters/17135926
> 
> This is a translation of the fic "Transcription" by Tippet. As of now, 10/23/18, the link doesn't seem to be working and the author seems to have deleted their account. If you know anything, please let me know so I can credit the original. Thank you!  
> The original link is here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537198/chapters/17135926

_Баки_

День, когда он засыпает, из тех дней, что похожи на кромку надвигающейся волны. Клубы облаков меняют очертания в небе, а на землю опускается запах близкого дождя. Перед завтраком Т’Чалла утягивает его в сторонку, в уединенный кабинет, и пытается отговорить от принятого решения, смотрит на него все тем же тяжелым взглядом. Баки знает, что обязан королю жизнью. Но его не переубедить.

Он мягко произносит:

– Стив не должен узнать. Ему понадобится время. Он будет злиться. Я напишу ему письмо, объясню кое-что.

– Со временем, я уверен, наши попытки найти решение…

– Извлечение, не сохранение, – перебивает его Баки, голос хрипнет. – Ты дал мне слово.

Т'Чалла встает, начинает мерить комнату шагами. Он хмурится, он расстроен. У Баки начинают болеть остатки левой руки.

– Извлечение, не сохранение, – повторяет Т’Чалла. – Я все равно возражаю против этого, Джеймс Барнс. В конце концов, сами эти слова достаточно серьезны, чтобы обдумать их еще раз.

Баки делает вдох. Кажется, будто он загребает битое стекло, со стороны, наверное, звучит так же. Выдыхает. Еще раз. Он не хочет начинать разговор с начала.

– Мне нужно… – говорит он, облизывая губы. Аккуратно подбирает слова: – Я хочу. Время. А терять годы, пока ваши ученые будут рассуждать над тем, что оставить, а что стереть, – не хочу. Прими это.

Т’Чалла долго и внимательно смотрит на него. Баки думает, что же он видит. Он набрал вес за то время, что провел в Ваканде. Он много бродил пешком по округе. Узнал больше о том, что значит быть человеком.

– Я сделаю то, что обещал, – наконец, отвечает Т’Чалла. – Из уважения к тебе и из-за долга, в котором перед тобой нахожусь.

Он глубоко выдыхает. У Т’Чаллы загадочно темнеют глаза, когда Баки тянется в хорошо замаскированный карман куртки и достает черную записную книжку. Та как раз помещается у него на ладони. Одна из немногих личных вещей, которую он забрал с собой из Бухареста. Он думает, смотрел ли Т’Чалла записи с камер наблюдения в комнатах, видел ли, как Баки каждый вечер делал записи при свете лампы, без сна и покоя. Понуждая себя вспоминать. Этот процесс занимал его каждую ночь, оставляя пятна чернил на пальцах и тесноту в груди. 

Сейчас он вкладывает записную книжку Т’Чалле в ладони, чувствует, как под ребрами болью поднимается протест. Он сует руки в карманы, чтобы не выхватить книжку у Т’Чаллы из рук.

– Пожалуйста, отдай мне эту записную книжку, когда я окажусь по ту сторону, – просит Баки, чувствуя, как сливаются торопливо произнесенные слова, и стараясь говорить медленно и раздельно. – Это важно.

Т’Чалла не пытается раскрыть книжку.

– Джеймс Барнс, – говорит он, наконец. – Я все понимаю.

Баки поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами. Чувствует трепет, который, как он думает, мог бы назвать гордостью.

– Спасибо, – и голос не дрожит, когда он поправляет: – Пожалуйста… зови меня Баки.

 

Когда наступает время, Т’Чалла кивает ему сквозь стекло. Баки устраивается в кресле.

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает Стив.

Он не смотрит на Баки дольше пары коротких секунд за раз. Лицо искажено болью.

Баки закрывает глаза и думает о том, как привыкал последние недели к этим людям, которые относились к нему, как к своему. Как у него кровь кипела в венах от четкого осознания происходящего в каждый момент жизни, как мгла в сознании пропадала, оставляя после себя что-то чистое, ясное.

Думает о липком страхе, накатывавшем при одной только мысли о слове «желание». О том, как однажды лучник по имени Клинт произнес это слово на английском, рассказывая о своих детях, и у Баки выпали тарелки из рук; как долго Стив потом разговаривал с ним, пытаясь вернуть в настоящий момент, словно за руку ведя за собой в реальность.

Он думает о Стиве и о том, чего им стоило оказаться здесь и сейчас.

Но не все потеряно. Все останется в записной книжке. Он не позволит своей решимости пошатнуться.

Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива. Он уверен.

«Это последний раз», думает он. Глаза болят. Кажется, он чувствует влагу на щеках. Он начинает отсчет через две цифры, пока холод оседает причудливым узором на стекле. Таким отвратительно знакомым. Он дышит.

Десять – восемь – шесть – четыре – два…

________________________________________

**Транскрипция**  
сущ. процесс переноса информации

________________________________________

_Стив_

За бортом самолета светло. 

Высоко в небе ярко горит солнце; в окно напротив бьет свет и заполняет весь салон. Он не сразу понимает, что именно его раздражает: сидящий рядом связной слишком пристально смотрит на него. Месяцы, проведенные в одиночестве, заставили его отвыкнуть от изучающих взглядов. Он подносит ладони ко лбу, стараясь облегчить нарастающую головную боль. Чувствует, как под ногами гудит пол. Т’Чалла послал за ним замаскированный вертолет вместо квинджета. Время в пути растягивается. 

Он еще раз перебирает в голове факты.

Факт: На этой неделе исполняется полтора года с произошедшего в Соковии.

Факт: Ученые Т’Чаллы нашли способ повернуть вспять все сделанное ГИДРОЙ и вывести Баки из криосна. Это называется «транскраниальная магнитная стимуляция» – процедура, результатом которой будет полное уничтожение памяти. Подчистую. Неизвестно, что останется, но ученые каким-то образом с уверенностью утверждают, что программирование ГИДРЫ будет уничтожено.

Факт: Прежде чем уснуть, Баки дал разрешение Т’Чалле выполнить эту процедуру сразу, как появится возможность. Баки разморозили. Зачитали ему слова активации. Он никак не среагировал. Жизненные показатели хорошие, видимых признаков травмы не выявлено. Стиву рассказали об этом только спустя неделю.

При этой мысли он вздрагивает, достает письмо, которое накануне получил с курьером. Он слегка отворачивается, перечитывая.

«Стив, – написано рукой Баки, почерк заостренный, местами завитки слишком длинные, будто он никак не мог понять, как сильно давить на бумагу. – Если ты читаешь это, значит, они нашли способ вычистить ГИДРУ из моей головы. Я сказал им сделать это любой ценой. Прости, что не предупредил заранее. Прости, что попросил Т’Чаллу не рассказывать тебе. Но такова моя воля. Увидимся. Баки».

Связной искоса смотрит на него, и Стив понимает, что руки, сжимающие письмо, дрожат.

Он старается направить мысли в более безопасное русло. Уже осень, скоро листья начнут желтеть. Надо не забыть перевести часы. Он концентрируется на дыхании. Дрожь проходит.

 

Бесконечно долгое время спустя Стив снова ступает на твердую землю, и его проводят через территорию и сквозь один из подобных лабиринтам коридоров убежища в Ваканде. Сопровождающие его агенты сверхъестественно спокойны, одеты в яркие, дорогие на вид мантии, шелестящие по полу при движении.

Они проходят мимо коридора, ведущего к общей гостиной. Они идут не в левое крыло, где находится медицинский блок. Вскоре Стив теряет направление, улыбается, понимая, что не оценил размеры этого сооружения, когда назвал его временной базой. А стоило.

Наконец, агенты задерживаются у комнаты, доступа к которой у Стива никогда не было. Двери открываются, когда они вводят свои данные. Коридоры в этом крыле украшены мягким гобеленом с невероятно сложной вышивкой. Они ускоряют шаг, Стив уверен в этом. Боковым взглядом он замечает скамейки и балконы, слишком много, чтобы сосчитать. Воробьи порхают над ванночками для птиц, и сквозь открытые окна доносится пение.

В конце коридора главный охранник останавливается и жестом зазывает его в библиотеку. Стив кивает, оценивая по достоинству комнату, в которую попадает: чувствует знакомый запах хорошо оборудованного кабинета, роскошный ковер под ногами, высокие потолки, окна во всю высоту и...

Т’Чалла сидит за столом, а рядом с ним – Баки, одетый в мягкую, струящуюся ткань цвета ржавчины.

Стив замирает при виде Баки, пораженный точно ударом ножа; Стиву кажется, будто он врос в пол и не может сдвинуться с места. Скорбь, ожидание, желание, сопровождавшие его весь последний год, неудержимо рвутся наружу. Он с трудом дышит. Он понятия не имеет, как вообще остается на ногах перед лицом бремени и восторга: Баки Барнс здесь. Целый и невредимый.

Баки утопает в самом большом кресле, которое Стив когда-либо видел. Он кажется маленьким, крепко держит черную записную книжку и внимательно что-то читает, опустив голову. Волосы падают вперед, закрывая почти все лицо. Ступни босые и бледные. Он здесь, думает Стив. Он здесь.

Когда Т’Чалла, кивнув, встает, Баки поднимает взгляд, хмурясь, и смотрит на Стива, серьезно и оценивающе. Взгляд пустой, ни тени узнавания. Ножи внутри у Стива поворачиваются все разом. Он ничего не может поделать: он ждет и ждет, что выражение лица Баки изменится, расслабится легкой улыбкой осознания.

Складка между бровей Баки становится только глубже. У Стива внутри что-то ломается. Рассыпается. А в прорехах зияет пропасть.

– Капитан, – здоровается Т’Чалла, легко нарушая тишину. – Добро пожаловать. Догадываюсь, у тебя много вопросов.

Стив сглатывает, через силу вдыхает. Но когда он открывает рот, воздуха не хватает на слова, только на крик обреченного, который так и рвется наружу из горла. Стив сдерживается. Баки наблюдает за ним.

Повисает долгая, напряженная тишина. А потом Баки крепче сжимает руку на черной записной книжке на коленях, и едва заметно что-то в его лице изменяется, как будто беспризорные ноты складываются в мелодию.

– Стив Роджерс, – говорит Баки грубым от молчания голосом. Звук имени на губах Баки мягкий, неуверенный.

Стив не может говорить. Стив не может дышать.

– Я знаю, кто ты, – продолжает Баки, взглянув на Т’Чаллу ради подтверждения. – Стив Роджерс, – повторяет он.

– Так точно, – наконец, выдавливает он. – Это я.

Когда Т’Чалла предлагает Стиву присесть в соседнее кресло, Стив соглашается, и колени подкашиваются, как будто больше не в состоянии удерживать его.

Баки таращится на него, будто пытаясь разгадать, и Стив заставляет себя замереть и не двигаться. Он не торопит Баки, который внимательно рассматривает каждую деталь его внешности, перебегая от лица к телу, рукам и ногам. Взгляд надолго замирает у Стива на груди, и приходит дикая мысль, что Баки слышит, как его сердце колотится о ребра.

А потом Баки заметно вздрагивает и отводит взгляд, снова уставившись в записную книжку. Стив пытается побороть внезапную вспышку боли внутри и проводит рукой по лицу.

 

Вот, за что он держится:

– Что... что ты помнишь? – осторожно спрашивает Стив, когда Т'Чалла уходит за чаем, предварительно объяснив все детали процедуры.

Баки, который до этого слушал их со скучающим видом, поднимает на Стива взгляд.

– Мое имя, – отвечает он. Голосу него тихий, чистый. – Баки.


	2. Chapter 2

Человек по имени Стив Роджерс – Стив – отвозит его в дом на окраине Вашингтона, Округ Колумбия, на собственном клочке земли: холмистом, поросшем деревьями. 

Во время перелета он смотрит на Баки тяжелым взглядом, аккуратно избегает прикосновений к нему. Аккуратно подбирает слова. Следит за руками, которые никак не может спокойно положить на колени. Он так осторожен, что странное желание огрызнуться на него, чтобы прекратил, наливается тяжестью в горле Баки. Он отворачивается от взгляда Стива, не выдерживая того, что в нем кроется.

Он не знает, что делать с этим. Думает, что пожалеет об отъезде из Ваканды. Первое время после процедуры он помнит смутно, но позже король нашел его и отдал черную записную книжку, оставив в большой комнате совсем одного, пока Баки сам не нашел его.

Записная книжка. Баки сдерживается, чтобы не открыть ее и не свериться с записями, упрямо смотрит перед собой, разглядывая облака. Он листал страницы с информацией об этом человеке чаще, чем все остальные части. Когда он закрывает глаза, то видит содержимое этих страниц.

Выцветшая, с помятыми уголками фотография, на которой Стив обнимает Баки одной рукой, приклеена слева. Справа – несколько распечатанных выдержек из истории Стива Роджерса и Воющих Коммандос, его подвигов в роли Капитана Америки. Записанные (его собственной рукой) воспоминания о жизни, которую Стив и Баки делили будучи подростками. Менее ровным почерком, коротко, но точно – описание Стива Роджерса как задания Зимнего Солдата. Две строки подчеркнуты и выделены ярко-желтым фломастером: Он захочет помочь тебе вспомнить. Не сопротивляйся.

 

Когда самолет садится, Стив будто хочет помочь Баки выйти, но обрывает жест на середине. На одно неловкое мгновение рука зависает в воздухе, прежде чем он опускает ее. В итоге Стив держится в паре шагов от Баки, пока он выбирается наружу.

Поляна окружена деревьями, плотнее растущими по краям. Солнечный свет будто оставляет заплатки на траве: высвечивает мотоцикл, припаркованный у простенького, скромного дома с множеством окон. Баки щурится. Он проходит ближе к дому, стараясь не наступать на бледные, похожие на веретена полевые цветы, тянущиеся вверх от земли. Воздух здесь чистый, свежий, с легким запахом земли и чего-то неизвестного. Баки делает глубокий вдох, чувствует, словно внутри прорывает плотину.

– Дом так себе, – говорит Стив сзади, немного неловко. – Но здесь мы в безопасности.

– Все отлично, – говорит Баки. – Стив, – добавляет он, замолкая. В ответ Стив улыбается заметно расслабляясь всем телом. Он излучает радость.

Внутри дома много пространства. Баки заходит, и ковер проминается под ногами, мягкий и пушистый. Мебель – современная, практичная, естественных цветов. На всех поверхностях лежат подстаканники. Этот дом подходит Стиву. Он не понимает, откуда знает это, но за мыслью кроется уверенность, и он уже научился ассоциировать это с правдой.

Стив вкладывает ему в руки свежее постельное белье и одежду, провожает в гостевую спальню, в окна которой просачивается дневной свет. Из главной комнаты можно пройти в ванную; Стив неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, говорит, что там полно разного мыла и шампуней. Он никак не может перестать двигаться – ходит туда-сюда, указывает на вещи, смотрит на Баки в ожидании ответа, поворачиваясь к нему спокойным честным лицом, как к солнцу. Баки читал личное дело Стива. Ему удивительно, как этот человек может быть хорошим полевым агентом, если душа у него нараспашку. У Стива все написано на лице: одиночество, желание близости. Баки спрашивает себя: что видит Стив, глядя на него? Он не может дать того, что ищет Стив. Ему нечего отдавать. Он даже не понимает, что это.

Когда Стив роняет, что пора заняться ланчем, и выходит, Баки позволяет тишине, холодной и тяжелой, словно одеяло, окутать его. Он дышит. Потом вываливает содержимое рюкзака на кровать, раскладывает вещи по ящикам тумбочки. Сотовый телефон, который нельзя отследить. Записная книжка. Пенал для карандашей. Бейсбольная кепка.

Одежда, в которую он переодевается, мягкая и потрепанная – как и человек, который дал ее ему. Он изучает свое отражение в зеркале. Рубашка совсем немного великовата, штаны почти по размеру, стоит ему завязать шнурок на талии. Открыв ящик комода у кровати, он видит сложенные футболки спокойных цветов, несколько пар штанов. Думает, как Стив выбирал одежду для него. Он чувствует что-то, чему не может дать названия. Следующие несколько минут он пытается определить эту эмоцию, но потом решает это отложить.

 

Когда Баки заходит на кухню, Стив оглядывается на него от раковины, в которой моет салат, и выражение его лица становится мягким и ласковым при виде Баки, одетого в новую-старую одежду. Баки вздрагивает и заставляет себя не отвернуться от Стива. Стол уже накрыт. За столом стоит стул, явно предназначенный для него, так что он садится, и Стив, кажется, понимает, что пялится, потому что сразу же отворачивается, явно нехотя, и начинает доставать тарелки.

Стив спрашивает, что он хочет поесть. Вопрос ставит его в тупик. Он оставил записную книжку в комнате. Он не помнит ни одного пункта из списка «Еда, которая тебе нравится». Кажется, там была лазанья, но он не помнит, едят ли такое на обед. Рука замирает, обхватив пустую кружку. Воспоминание где-то рядом, но за него не ухватиться, и если бы он мог… Он просто завис. Слишком затянул с ответом.

– Не знаю, – отвечает он. Слова будто насильно выдрали из него. Баки делает вдох. Выдох.

Стив ходит по кухне, достает хлеб, мясо и сыр, раскладывает все на большой тарелке. Он говорит легко:

– Надеюсь, сэндвичи понравятся.

Баки смотрит на скатерть в красно-бежевую клетку. Нормально. Все нормально.

Стив зовет его:

– Эй.

Он садится за стол, легко улыбаясь – и губами, и глазами, – наливает лимонад в два высоких стакана, пододвигает один к Баки. 

– Из настоящих лимонов сделан, – объясняет он.

– Спасибо, – говорит Баки. – Стив.

Стив улыбается еще шире. Баки нравится, как на тонкой коже вокруг глаз залегают морщинки. Он не знает, почему. Но думает, что узнает причину, если и дальше будет звать Стива по имени.

Стив делает ему сэндвич с ростбифом. Он с радостью разговаривает с Баки за работой, говорит: «Баки, сколько раз я вот так делал тебе такой сэндвич». Говорит: «Твой любимый». Говорит: «Баки, я рад, что ты здесь».

Баки надкусывает сэндвич. Вкусно, о чем он сообщает Стиву. Это – первое, что он узнал о себе не из записной книжки: ему нравятся сэндвичи с ростбифом. Но вот соленые огурчики по вкусу не пришлись. Когда Стив встает, чтобы принести еще лимонада, он складывает все огурчики на салфетку и прячет в карман.

Стив делает еще три сэндвича. Баки все их съедает.

________________________________________

_Стив_

Стив знает: все, что происходит с Баки, не вернется к тому, что было прежде, чем тот отправился в заморозку. По крайней мере, какое-то время. Правда, он все понимает.

Но к этому… К этому он не был готов. И думает, что никогда не будет готов. Что-то жгучее и болезненное сжимает грудь, когда он замечает, как взгляд Баки замирает на чем-то за границей его восприятия. Так, иногда он смотрит прямо на Стива, но не видит его.

Иногда Баки молчит по несколько часов. Когда дверь в его комнату не закрыта, Стив иногда находит его в гостиной: тот сидит, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, на диване или на ковре перед большим окном. При виде того, как он горбится, поджимая колени, у Стива все болит внутри. Баки не говорит ни слова, задумчиво смотрит в окно. Одежда висит складками на острых плечах. Чувство беспомощности встает комом в горле, когда Стив осознает, что не может сказать, счастлив ли Баки здесь.

Иногда Стив зовет его по имени просто чтобы отвлечь от записной книжки. Когда Баки поднимает на Стива взгляд, вопросительно наклонив голову, движение ловит солнечный свет, смывая с лица тяжелые тени.

Острое желание заглянуть в записную книжку постоянно всплывает в мыслях Стива. Баки не отрывается от нее. Не ходит без нее по дому. Это непременный атрибут, продолжение его тела. Всякий раз, попадаясь Стиву на глаза, Баки либо смотрит в записи, либо что-то пишет.

Стив не знает, как пробить эти новые стены. Не может представить для себя ничего важнее, чем человеческое достоинство Баки; не может сказать, как далеко готов зайти, чтобы защитить его. Так что он крепче сжимает зубы и берет себя в руки. Хотя его, как выстрел в упор, ранит то, что Баки заглядывает в книжку даже отвечая на вопросы вроде «Хочешь яблоко?»

– Да, – отвечает Баки, сверившись с книжкой. – Хочу. Стив.

Баки часто так делает – отделяет конец предложения именем Стива. И каждый раз кажется, что Стиву внутрь влили горячего супа – становится тепло и хорошо. Ему никогда не удается сдержать улыбку.

 

Проходят дни, Баки с каждым разом все увереннее произносит его имя, будто восстанавливает право произносить его.

Медленно, шаг за шагом, они находят способ поддерживать беседу. Эту идею предложил Сэм: он иногда подталкивает своих ветеранов к общению путем озвучивания своих предпочтений – «мне нравится это» или «мне это не нравится» в заданном контексте или ситуации. Когда Стив рассказывает об этом за ужином, Баки соглашается попробовать. Становится легче.

– Мне нравится, – говорит Баки, когда Стив приносит домой упаковку мятного мороженого с кусочками печенья.

Однажды он заглядывает Стиву через плечо, видит угольный набросок Бруклина.

– Классно, Стив. Мне нравится.

В другой раз Стив спрашивает, не хотел бы Баки пойти вместе с ним на бейсбольную игру. Баки бледнеет, правой рукой начинает оттягивать рукав на левой, отступает на шаг назад. 

– Нет, – отвечает Баки, делая рваный вдох. – Спасибо. Но мне бы не понравилось.

Стив кивает, меняет тему разговора, и Баки заметно расслабляется. Он не поворачивается к Стиву спиной, не уходит из комнаты. Уже прогресс.

Кажется, больше всего Баки нравится, когда Стив рассказывает ему о его прошлом.

– Расскажи, – просит Баки, уставившись на Стива в ожидании, пока они пьют кофе, или когда смотрят какую-нибудь ерунду по телевизору.

– Тебя зовут Баки, – говорит Стив, всякий раз улыбаясь. Баки уже знает подробности, но не против их повторить. Если понадобится, он расскажет эту историю еще сотни раз. – Ты родился десятого марта.

Баки закрывает глаза под светом лампы и усаживается поудобнее.

При мысли о достигнутом прогрессе у Стива сердце начинает биться быстрее. Вместе они узнают, что Баки любит сливы, классическую музыку, синий цвет. Узнают, что Баки не любит капусту и холод.

Эти вещи Баки не записывает в записную книжку и, когда Стив спрашивает, почему, уверенно отвечает:

– Незачем. Это новые воспоминания. Их я уже опробовал.

________________________________________

_Баки_

Баки учится удерживаться за детали.

Мир сужается до размеров мягкого синего одеяла в спальне, солнца, греющего лицо ранним утром, до тарелки с клубникой, которую Стив ставит для него на стол каждый день.

Стив подает ему свежие полотенца, и Баки раскладывает их на кровати, пробуя, какие они стали мягкие и потертые после стольких стирок. Однажды он одалживает у Стива стиральную доску и стирает руками одежду, в которой впервые прибыл в этот дом. Он наслаждается чувством горячей мыльной воды на руках, думает, сколько раз нужно постирать эту одежду, чтобы она стала такой же мягкой, как у Стива.

 

Стив очень мягок с ним. Баки слышит однажды утром, как Стив разговаривает по телефону с кем-то по имени Сэм, и узнает, что, когда Стив разговаривает с Баки, голос у него совсем другой. Мягче, округлее. Он не понимает, почему. Но ему, кажется, нравится. 

Ему становится приятно проводить время со Стивом. Тот улыбается, когда видит Баки. Улыбается, когда Баки говорит, что ему что-нибудь нравится. Он улыбается постоянно, так много, что Баки задумывается, не болят ли у него от этого мышцы на лице.

Он знает – у Стива много вопросов. Когда Стив думает, что Баки не смотрит на него, у него становится такой взгляд, будто он пытается зафиксировать каждую мелочь, будто боится, что видит Баки в последний раз. Но он оставляет Баки в покое. Дает побыть наедине с собой. Баки ценит эту уступку.

Стив поджимает губы каждый раз, когда смотрит на новую руку, которой Т’Чалла снабдил Баки после разморозки. Это отличная рука. Она не причиняет боли. Баки говорит об этом Стиву, пытаясь успокоить, но Стив так и не перестает стискивать челюсти. Баки не понимает, что нужно Стиву.

Когда он приходит к Стиву и садится рядом на диван или за стол, Стив замирает. Будто, стоит ему сделать резкое движение, Баки уйдет. 

Все движется слишком быстро. Слишком медленно.

У Баки голова болит от этих мыслей.

 

– Что ты знаешь? – очень мягко спрашивает Стив однажды вечером. – Что ты помнишь?

Он пытается объяснить. Слова не поддаются.

– Кое-что… – говорит он. – Я, бывает, знаю что-то, не посмотрев в книжку. Но не всегда понимаю, что из этого я помню, а что узнаю заново.

Он не покладая рук трудился, чтобы узнать человека по имени Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Он каждый свободный час проводил за тем, что заучивал наизусть содержимое записной книжки, но на страницах попадаются ошибки, и он не знает, что с этим делать. Ему не нравится красный цвет. Он не предпочитает темноту. Ему нравится синий цвет одеял, нравится поворачиваться к большому окну и закрывать глаза, чувствуя тепло солнца. Спит он обычно с включенным светом.

Несколько дней назад Баки наткнулся у Стива на полке на недавнюю фотографию: Стива, Сэма Уилсона, Наташи Романовой и себя самого в Ваканде – и почти не узнал себя. На фотографии у него недоставало руки, а улыбка на лице была легкой, ленивой. Он целый час провел перед зеркалом в попытке выяснить, какие мышцы на лице нужны для этого. Стив пошутил за ужином, и, улыбнувшись так, Баки понял, что попал в яблочко, потому что Стив побледнел и чуть не сбил стакан со стола. А потом его лицо озарила улыбка, которой Баки никогда раньше не видел – каждая морщинка разгладилась, и глаза загорелись.

От этого воспоминания у Баки учащается пульс.

Какое-то время они молчат, и Стив безуспешно пытается совладать с эмоциями. Когда он, наконец, говорит, то голос ломается:

– Бак, ты бы мог… – начинает он. – Может быть, ты бы мог перестать постоянно заглядывать в записную книжку? Мы бы могли… дальше во всем разобраться. Вместе.

Стив не понимает. Записная книжка предназначена для Стива в той же мере, что и для Баки.

– Хорошо, – соглашается он, только чтобы не ранить Стива снова. Он не рассказывает, что уже все равно выучил все содержимое наизусть.

 

Прошлое постепенно находит его.

Однажды утром Баки просыпается от понимания, что знает, как выглядит мать Стива. Выглядела.

В другой раз он читает одну из энциклопедий Стива на заднем дворе, пока Стив жарит бургеры. Стив говорит, что Баки может доесть помидоры, и Баки отвечает:

– Я как-то принес пакет помидоров на День Благодарения.

От удивления Стив приоткрывает рот в форме буквы «о». Бургер, который он пытался перевернуть, торчит между перекладин решетки, но Стив не замечает.

– Это… – начинает он немного напряженно, как обычно делает, когда пытается не выдать в голосе эмоций. – Это так, Бак. Принес. Твои родители уехали из города, так что мама приготовила нам…

– Спагетти и хот-доги, – заканчивает Баки одновременно со Стивом.

Они смотрят друг на друга, разделенные грилем. Стив улыбается ему – по-особенному, с ярко горящими глазами. Баки кажется, что он улыбается в ответ.

Несколько дней спустя Стив просит Баки нарезать лук на завтрак, и, как только Баки берет в руки нож, пальцы сжимаются на ручке, а в легких не остается воздуха. Ему вдруг нечем дышать от осознания того, что у него руке нож, и что он знает, как его бросать, что держал лезвие у горла Стива, что убивал ножом. Стив смотрит на него и машинально устремляется к нему через кухню, большой, осторожной рукой аккуратно забирает кухонный нож из крепко сжатых пальцев. Когда он кладет лезвие на стол, Баки зажмуривает глаза и опирается о столешницу, чтобы не шататься.

Он – словно камешек в бурной реке, абсолютно лишенный контроля. Воспоминания овладевают им, он беззащитен перед ними. Он падает на колени. Это совсем не то, что читать отчеты о заданиях Зимнего Солдата в записной книжке. Он больно вжимает кулаки в глаза. Пытается не видеть в мыслях воспоминания, проносящиеся сквозь него. Цель. Поток крови. Оголенная кость. Он чувствует, как гулкий крик собирается где-то в животе, и зажимает себе рот, чтобы он не вырвался. Не знает, получилось ли.

Ладони Стива ложатся на плечи. 

– Бак, – говорит он. – Баки, останься со мной.

«Вернись ко мне», – говорит голос Стива, и животное желание ответить на этот зов отдается пронизывающей болью, худшей, чем агония от воспоминаний. Настолько неожиданной, что ее достаточно, чтобы выдернуть его из собственной головы в залитую солнцем кухню. Он, весь мокрый от пота, жадно ловит воздух ртом. Холодно. Ему не должно быть так холодно. Он открывает глаза и видит, как Стив в ужасе вглядывается в его лицо.

– Расскажи, – задыхается он.

– Тебя зовут, – сразу же начинает Стив, – Баки.

Записная книжка. Записная книжка. Баки вырывается из рук Стива, оглядывает всю кухню, пока не находит ее на полу. Стив ничего не говорит, просто смотрит, как Баки поднимает ее, громко хлопает о столешницу и открывает, сразу ловя глазами знакомые криво написанные слова, впитывая их как воду после долгой жажды.

 

Когда Баки, наконец, возвращается в реальность, он поднимает глаза и видит, что Стив накинул ему на плечи полотенце в мелкий голубой цветочек.

На столе его ждет омлет: простая еда, приготовленная из яиц, масла, лука и сыра. Если оставить надолго, пропадет.

Руки дрожат. Стив в соседней комнате, разговаривает по телефону с Сэмом.

Он берет вилку и принимается за еду.


	3. Chapter 3

_Стив_

Три следующих дня Баки не покидает свою комнату, отказывается есть, гулять и общаться со Стивом.

Дверь в спальню остается на замке, и Стив пытается не принимать это близко к сердцу. Сэм говорит, что ему нужно заняться чем-нибудь, перестать думать об одном и том же, дать Баки побыть наедине с собой. Так что он начинает проводить как можно больше времени вне дома, ездит в город, ходит на пробежки с Сэмом или рисует в парке. Он упорно повторяет себе, что ему это приятно. Очень весело.

Мантра звучит неискренне даже для него самого. Он не может перестать думать о Баки. Ему хочется знать, что происходит, хочется вытрясти это из Баки. Ему едва ли не хуже, чем было постоянно в дороге, в попытке найти Баки по тонкой ниточке из зацепок, сжатой в кулаке. Баки Барнс всегда был единственным, кто мог опустошить его вот так просто, вывернуть наизнанку беспокойством.

В итоге Стив целых три дня чувствует себя так, будто вот-вот затрещит по швам.

На четвертый день дверь в спальню Баки приоткрывается, и Стив замирает. Кровь в венах будто останавливается, он даже дыхание задерживает. Когда дверь захлопывается и в коридоре раздаются шаги, Стив откладывает нож, которым резал грейпфрут, и со всей ловкостью, на какую способен, старается тихо убрать его в посудомойку, подальше с глаз. 

Потом Баки прокрадывается на кухню. Выглядит он бледным и уставшим, настороженным. Стив закусывает щеку изнутри, стараясь справиться с лицом. Баки снова похудел, потеряв почти весь набранный за последние недели вес. Под глазами залегли тени, подчеркивая резкие черты лица. Стив представляет, как тянется к нему, пальцами разглаживает острые края. Он не двигается.

– Баки, – говорит он; во рту пересохло от того, как Баки смотрит на него, ждет, стоя смирно в дверях. – Бак, хочешь позавтракать?

После долгой натянутой паузы Баки кивает еле заметно и проходит в кухню, не сводя глаз с грейпфрута.

– Я могу что-нибудь приготовить, ты садись, – предлагает Стив. С голосом что-то странное происходит – он звучит легко и беззаботно. Лучше так, чем по-другому, думает он. Баки снова кивает и отодвигает стул, аккуратно садится. 

Стив отворачивается и разбивает яйца в миску с красными краями, выкладывает бекон на сковородку и жарит на самом большом огне. Он чувствует, как Баки смотрит на него, пока он двигается по кухне.   
Когда он подходит к столу с наполненными едой подносами, Баки опускает взгляд на столешницу.

Баки продолжает избегать его взгляда, когда благодарит, но позволяет Стиву с горкой наложить еды на тарелку и поставить перед ним. Какое-то время в кухне слышен только стук приборов о фарфор. Когда Баки доедает, Стив накладывают ему добавку, он и ее съедает, не говоря ни слова. Баки ест маленькими аккуратными кусочками, долго пережевывает прежде, чем проглотить. Стив вспоминает прежнего Баки, который сметал еду, не успев прожевать. Как же… несправедливо, думает он. От этой мысли колет внутри.

Они быстро приканчивают все, что приготовил Стив, и Баки с равнодушным видом начинает выводить вилкой круги по тарелке. Тишина, повисшая между ними, одновременно уютная и неспокойная оттого, как много вопросов Стиву хочется задать. Он сдерживает их поток, чувствуя, как сжимается горло.

Когда Стив тянется к стакану Баки, чтобы заново наполнить, Баки протягивает руку и задерживает ее прямо над запястьем Стива, так близко, что тот чувствует тепло. Стив замирает от этого движения и бросает взгляд на Баки: тот смотрит ему прямо в глаза впервые за весь завтрак.

– Стив, – зовет Баки мягким и хрипловатым ото сна голосом. – Я тут подумал.

– Да?

Баки замолкает, будто передумав.

– Бак, что такое? – спрашивает Стив, так ласково, как только может.

– Это, – развернуто объясняет Баки, повернувшись на месте и жестом обведя волосы, отросшие ниже плеч. – Мне не нравится.

Знакомые слова встают на места – «мне не нравится», – и Стив чувствует, как внутри расцветает облегчение – тихое и сладкое. Баки вспомнил упражнение. Баки возвращается к нему.

– Я могу подстричь их, – отвечает Стив автоматически. Он понятия не имеет, как стричь волосы. А слова все равно вылетают изо рта. – Я могу подстричь, как тебе раньше нравилось. Челку направо, на висках покороче.

Что-то темнеет во взгляде Баки.

– Нет. Нет. Я не хочу так.

– Хорошо, – быстро соглашается Стив, не сводя с него глаз. – Сделаем, как хочешь. Когда? Сейчас?

Баки кивает, а потом неуверенно добавляет:

– Когда ты будешь свободен.

– Сейчас я свободен, – говорит Стив.

Так что Стив усаживает Баки за компьютер, и Баки пятнадцать минут просматривает фотографии в интернете, пока не находит стрижку, которая ему нравится. Стив находит ножницы для бумаги в ящике, где хранит принадлежности для рисования, ставит стул на кафельный пол кухни. Руки немного дрожат; он встряхивает ими, протирает ладони о штанины.

– Можешь сделать вот так? – спрашивает Баки чуть позже, заходя на кухню. Стив выдавливает из себя улыбку, и Баки немного расслабляется, вкладывая ему в руку листок с распечатанной фотографией мужчины с оливкового цвета кожей. 

Стив изучает фотографию и кивает. Баки коротко, криво улыбается ему, отчего у Стива внутри все переворачивается. Он делает вдох, медленный и ровный. Не спрашивает, в порядке ли Баки. Не говорит, что волновался. 

Скатерть, которой Стив накрывает плечи Баки, закрепив прищепкой, из не совсем подходящего материала, так что волосы липнут к ней, но Баки не жалуется: просто наклоняет немного голову назад, следуя за ладонью Стива, и тот принимается за работу. Его немного отвлекает то, как близко ему надо наклоняться; в голову приходит дикая мысль – он может пересчитать волоски на бровях Баки – и он поскорее гонит ее прочь, чувствуя, как горят щеки.

Работа не из легких: Стив не особенно понимает, что делает, но полчаса и примерно тысячу неуверенных надрезов спустя он отступает на шаг назад, осматривая результат своих трудов. Он дает Баки зеркало, и тот молчит какое-то время, изучая свое отражение. Он никогда не стригся вот так, думает Стив. Он вдруг начинает нервничать. Баки никогда не нравились подобные стрижки – мягкие, позволяющие волосам завиваться. Пробор сейчас немного левее от центра, но можно носить как угодно, и волосы достаточно короткие, чтобы не закрывать лоб. На затылке они длиннее, немного вьются на концах. Баки проводит рукой по волосам, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы.

А потом он кладет зеркало на колени, и Стив напрягается, но Баки поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь.

– Стив, – говорит он, будто удивляясь. – Хорошая работа. Мне очень нравится.

– Правда? – переспрашивает Стив, думая, что пойдет на все, лишь бы Баки и дальше выглядел вот так. Всегда. Это первая искренняя улыбка, адресованная ему. Она теплая, особенная, определенная. Тлеющий уголек.

– Ага, – говорит Баки, не переставая улыбаться. Он снова смотрит на себя в зеркало, касается волос на затылке. – Здорово. Как я и хотел.

Остаток дня Баки тише обычного, но Стив замечает, как тот рассеяно трогает волосы, и чувствует, что внутри не хватает места, чтобы уместить всю радость. Мягкая улыбка не сходит с лица Баки весь ужин, и когда он еще раз благодарит Стив перед сном, то мимолетно касается его руки, и Стив думает: «Он впервые прикоснулся ко мне с тех пор, как мы приехали сюда».

Эта мысль – как бальзам на душу, и Стив крепко ухватывается за нее.

________________________________________

_Баки_

На протяжении трех дней воспоминания Зимнего Солдата обрушиваются на него, словно в пустой сосуд, созданный с единственной целью: быть наполненным агонией. Нож – это еще ничего, понимает он после. Он может – мог – превратить в оружие любой предмет. Он сам – оружие. Был. Глубоко внутри зарождается отвращение.

Он не знает, как долго лежит, онемев, ослепнув, иссохнув. Он смутно понимает, что ему больно, но не может определить, что именно болит.

В конце концов, острый голод выталкивает его из ступора. Когда он пытается встать, тело кажется свинцовым под тяжестью новых воспоминаний, грузных и темных, как камни. Он полчаса пытается уговорить кричащие мышцы поддаться. Точно сквозь толщу воды, идет по дому с высокими потолками и большими окнами – и появляется Стив, который зовет его завтракать: воплощенная мягкость и свет.

Стив.

Его руки, словно якорь, удерживают Баки в реальности, пока он готовит завтрак, пока держит их на столе, пока стрижет ему волосы. Стив зовет его по имени, и он откликается на зов всем телом. Это не совсем инстинкт. Это что-то новое и старое одновременно. Это что-то, чего он не понимает.

 

Иногда Стив так на него смотрит, будто ему от этого больно. Он не спрашивает, что Баки делал эти три дня, проведенные за закрытой дверью, а Баки не хочет рассказывать, так что они не говорят об этом. Стив продолжает смотреть на него широко раскрытыми неуверенными глазами, и, кажется, он твердо намерен скармливать Баки ненормально огромное количество еды.

Баки не знает, как объяснить железную тяжесть внутри. Ему больше не нравится спать в своей комнате. Он дремлет в гостиной.

Проходят дни. Решение узнать Стива превращается в его миссию. Он будто поскальзывается и с головой ухает в работу.

Он отказывается от значимости и притягательности прошлого и позволяет Стиву вести его в настоящее мягкими улыбками и большими ладонями. Стив кладет теплые толстые одеяла на кровать, когда холодает, вечером разжигает огонь в камине. Он оставляет в спальне стопки книг – легкие истории о дружбе, приключениях, героях. Когда Баки возвращает книгу после прочтения, именно Стив выглядит так, будто получил подарок.

Стив учит Баки готовить: что-то простое, теплое, домашнее. Каждый вечер они вместе готовят запеканки и пироги, и Стив всегда тронут, когда Баки предлагает помыть посуду.

По вечерам они гуляют по лесу, и Стив вспоминает названия деревьев и растений на их пути. Баки слушает это перечисление, закрыв глаза. Одного раза достаточно, чтобы запомнить. Он отличный ученик.

– Мне нравится, когда ты это делаешь, – признается он Стиву, когда тот однажды рассказывает про ночной жасмин. – Когда рассказываешь мне про растения.

Стив широко улыбается, сжимает его плечо.

– А мне нравится, когда меня слушают, – говорит он, и Баки улыбается в ответ.

Они случайно соприкасаются руками, идя по лесу. Баки не отстраняется.

Иногда Стив пропадает на заданиях, и Баки ждет его, заполняя время чтением или поиском информации в интернете. Скрип входной двери, стук ботинок об пол, зовущий его голос Стива, полный тепла и нетерпения – именно эти звуки Баки начинает ассоциировать с домом.

Он учится быть этому человеку другом, пробует и пробует, пока сил не остается. Стив продолжает рассказывать истории из их прошлого. Иногда Баки вспоминает. Иногда – нет. Иногда Баки повторяет мелкие детали рассказанного раньше, и Стив смотрит на него так, что у Баки глубоко внутри что-то сжимается совсем по-новому.

Он смутно ощущает, что это неправильно. Неправильно, неправильно, неправильно. Мысль никак не оформится, и это сбивает с толку. Он пытается дать чувству название, отстраняется от Стива на несколько часов. Это тоже неправильно, но иначе: остро, пронзительно, – отчего он бездумно тянется обратно к Стиву и садится рядом с ним у камина.

Он учится говорить правильные слова в нужный момент. Учится чаще улыбаться по-особенному, как это делал Баки и как любит Стив: у него горят глаза при виде такой улыбки. Если что-то мутное и затаилось за той легкостью, в которой они сосуществуют, то Баки игнорирует это, продолжая двигаться только вперед. Иногда он сбивается с пути, отстраняется, остывает. Но Стив ждет, пока эти периоды не заканчиваются, смотрит на него без тени осуждения. Он всем существом излучает одобрение, и Баки одновременно стремится прочь и тянется навстречу. 

 

В итоге все сводится к следующему: Стив продолжает класть соленые огурчики в его сэндвичи. 

Посреди рассказа Стива о том, что произошло, когда он в последний раз посетил магазин звукозаписей в городе, Баки откладывает надкушенный сэндвич и опускает взгляд на тарелку перед собой. Сжимает кулаки.

– Стив.

Стив смотрит на него и вздрагивает. Баки не знает, что у него с лицом, но выражение контролировать не может.

– Стив. Я не люблю огурчики.

Стив хмурится, не понимая.

– Что? – спрашивает он. – Но ты всегда…

– Я не люблю огурчики, – повторяет Баки, чувствуя себя лучше, чем мог себе представить, стоило ему произнести что-то такое незначительное. Дать имя тому, что не покидало его сознание. В простых словах столько свободы.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив, не переставая хмуриться. – Надо было раньше сказать. Я больше не буду тебе их класть.

Стив смотрит на него так, что Баки чувствует озноб и стыд: во взгляде – воплощенное принятие и понимание, о которых он не просил. Он видит по лицу: Стив думает, что Баки просто пока не помнил этого, как будто свои предпочтения Баки должен постепенно заново найти. Он не понимает. Он уже давно перестал понимать. Осознание этого вырывается на поверхность горячей удушливой волной.

– Хватит, – слышит Баки собственный голос, низкий и напряженный. – Мне не нравится.

Стив непонимающе смотрит на него.

– Что такое, Бак? – мягко переспрашивает он. Слишком мягко.

Он… он теряет контроль. Он чувствует, как старательно нарощенная кожа вокруг начинает раскрываться. И каждая неуверенная и страшная мысль из тех, что он подавлял, нетерпеливо пытается пробиться наружу.

– Хватит на меня так смотреть, – зло выплевывает Баки. – Пожалуйста, – добавляет он, когда Стив застывает.

– Смотреть как? – спрашивает Стив. У него мягкий, грустный голос. – Я не понимаю.

– Я знаю, что не понимаешь, – говорит Баки.

Дыхание учащается. Слова, которые вырываются следом, полны внезапной обиды.

– Ты постоянно смотришь на меня… так, будто я однажды проснусь и снова стану…

Побледнев, Стив хватает Баки за руки.

– Нет, – выдыхает он. – Баки, это не так.

– Ты смотришь на меня, – произносит Баки, уставившись на ладони. – Будто я твой лучший друг…

– Ты и есть мой лучший друг.

Баки делает глубокий рваный вдох. Заставляет пальцы разжаться. Отсчитывает от десяти через два счета.

– Нет. Ты не понимаешь, – говорит он, глядя Стиву в глаза. – Я знаю тебя всего два месяца.

Между ними повисает напряженная тишина, звенит от всего недосказанного, о чем Баки стоило заговорить недели назад. Слова дрожат взаперти под ключицей в ожидании высвобождения. Обжигают и распирают оттого, что он слишком долго не давал им выхода.

Стив тихо говорит:

– Я знаю тебя почти сто лет.

– Нет, – отвечает Баки и встает. – Нет.

– Твои воспоминания… они вернутся, – умоляет Стив, так искренне, что Баки хочет взять его лицо в ладони. Он не хочет причинять ему боль. – Мы вместе со всем справимся.

– Ты не понимаешь меня, – через силу выдавливает он. От напряжения мышцы в горле тянет. – Они никогда не вернутся.

Стив долго молчит. Баки почти хочет, чтобы Стив тоже встал, хочет видеть его глаза вместо светлого пятна поникшей головы.

А потом:

– Когда воспоминания вернутся, ты их встретишь, – мягко объясняет Стив. – Этот путь только в твоей голове.

– Нет. Стив. Тут дело не в расстоянии. Ты не понимаешь, где находится пункт назначения.

Стива будто ударили по лицу. Когда он поднимает голову и смотрит на Баки, тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не отшатнуться.

– Бак, – зовет Стив. Его протянутая рука замирает на полпути, и он роняет ее на стол, когда Баки отступает на шаг назад.

Стив смотрит на него с мольбой, но Баки старается быть непреклонным, твердым. Он – камень. Он не сдвинется с места.

– Я бы хотел, – начинает он, – побыть один.

Он слышал эту фразу по телевизору. Он думает, что, может быть, поэтому слова с таким трудом идут на язык.

– Один, – эхом отзывается Стив. Он сглатывает, рвано выдыхает. Баки чувствует, как внутри что-то туго сжимается. – Хорошо, – произносит Стив.

Стив остается сидеть за столом; Баки делает шаг, другой – двигаясь куда увереннее, чем чувствует себя. Он понемногу отдаляется от Стива. Хоть он и не понимает, как вообще может двигаться, он благодарен телу.

Он уходит в свою спальню и только там до конца понимает, что произошло, а вместе с этим приходит и всепроникающее осознание того, что он натворил. Он сжимается, готовясь принять сокрушительный груз произошедшего, но вместо это чувствует, что сидит в слишком большой кровати на мягких простынях и ничего не весит. Он невесом. Он свободен.


	4. Chapter 4

_Стив_

Тот Баки, который смотрит на него с другого края стола… он не знает, как себя вести с таким Баки, не знает, что делать с человеком, у которого мягкие волосы завиваются на кончиках, а челюсти печально сжаты.

Он уже два месяца готовит Баки сэндвичи. Или почти сто лет, смотря кто считает. Сейчас кажется смешным ссориться из-за соленых огурчиков после всего, что между ними произошло – но именно это они и делают. Баки заметно дрожит от непонимания и неуверенности, сжимает кулаки. Слова вот-вот сорвутся с губ Стива: «Но ты всегда их любил». Баки грубо перебивает его, и дело вдруг вовсе не в сэндвичах, а в чем-то совсем другом. Стив не до конца понимает, в чем именно.

Выражение лица Баки точно грозовая туча – такое же зловещее и мрачное, а слова летят, как ножи, которые он мечет прямо Стиву под ребра. Стив говорит все правильно, но голос Баки становится только громче и громче; становится до боли понятно, что Баки слышит совсем не то, что сказано, и Стив не понимает, что делать с этой новой информацией. Это незнакомо, это ужасно – и так далеко от их общей блаженной «нормальности», что застает его врасплох, он говорит… что он говорит? Он слышит слова Баки – тот хотел бы побыть один. Слышит, как тихо отвечает ему: «хорошо».

Весь разговор занимает пять минут. Отодвигаемый стул скрипит по полу, и, когда Баки уходит, Стив не останавливает его.

Поодаль дверь в спальню Баки с размаху захлопывается. На дом наваливается душная тишина. Стив заставляет себя дышать глубже.

Внутри слишком жарко. Стив на автопилоте обходит комнату, открывает все окна. Он замечает одинокую паутину в углу возле холодильника, рассеянно сметает ее веником, а после не останавливается, пока вся кухня не сияет чистотой. Потом он убирает кабинет и гостиную. Потом идет спать.

 

На следующее утро Баки присоединяется к нему на кухне. Выглядит он совершенно нормально, на нем свитер с потертыми краями на рукавах, и Стив очень старается не смотреть на него. Все свое внимание он переключает на газету в руках, заставляет себя читать. Он не готов к этому. Он этого не ожидал. Слишком скоро.

– Доброе утро, – говорит он на пробу.

– Утро, – отзывается Баки. По тону его голоса невозможно ничего понять.

Баки уже довольно долго живет в доме и знает, что где находится на кухне. Стив наблюдает, сидя за столом, как он двигается вдоль шкафчиков, достает миску, ложку, молоко, хлопья, чернику. Сердце сжимается, словно кулак. Он пытается сфокусироваться на тексте перед глазами. В статье говорится об облагораживании района. 

Баки садится напротив него с заметной осторожностью. Стив не сводит глаз с газеты, но боковым зрением видит, как Баки наливает молоко в миску, добавляет чернику, насыпает хлопья. Он смотрит на Стива перед тем, как начать есть. Ложка сверкает в живой руке, в движении ловит отражение солнечного света.

Стив слишком крепко сжимает газету – она помялась там, где пальцы вцепились в бумагу. Воздух наэлектризован, дышать трудно. Он опускает взгляд, складывает газету по сгибам, аккуратно и точно. Он понимает, что тоже голоден. А когда встает помыть яблок, Баки перестает есть и замирает.

– Тебе не обязательно уходить, – говорит Баки, поднимая на него взгляд.

– Это… я не… – начинает Стив. – Я только яблоки помою.

Баки выглядит неловко. 

– А, – произносит он.

Стив долго возится у раковины, повернувшись к Баки спиной и чувствуя, как горит лицо. Он давно не ощущал себя так – будто ребенок. Он никогда не был из тех, кто все держит внутри, но сейчас сжимает губы в тонкую линию, а внутри растекается горячая волна протеста. Он концентрируется на воде, текущей на руки, на блеске яблок, которые он купил на рынке.

Баки доедает завтрак и идет к раковине, останавливаясь возле Стива на мгновение, будто сомневаясь в чем-то, и кладет миску и ложку в мойку. Баки старается не касаться его. Понимание этого ранит Стива, как ножом. 

Когда Баки уходит, Стив не идет следом.

Он медленно выключает воду, съедает оба яблока над раковиной, хрустя кожицей, бросает огрызки в мусорное ведро и делает глубокий вдох.

А потом он засучивает рукава и принимается за уборку. Полы в доме он уже подмел, так что теперь протирает от пыли все видимые поверхности, чистит диванные подушки. Он даже достает отпариватель и вычищает пятно от вина на ковре под диваном, которое оставил Сэм в последний свой приезд. Работа идет ему на пользу, удовлетворяет и занимает на время, и, хотя наслаждаться уборкой кажется странным, он все равно получает удовольствие.

 

В итоге Стива хватает часа на три, прежде чем он снова оказывается перед спальней Баки, уставившись на крепкую неподдающуюся дверь. Он спрашивает себя: чем Баки занимается в одиночестве? Не знать этого – для него невыносимо.

– Баки, – зовет он. Слова так и рвутся наружу, он не может контролировать их. – Мы можем поговорить?

Он пытался быть терпеливым, но ничего не вышло. Он пытался в течение двух долгих и трудных месяцев, но теперь терпение исчерпано. Ему нужны ответы, он хочет помириться. Он хочет. Хочет.

Дверь открывается, и на пороге появляется Баки. Он выглядит уставшим и немного озадаченным.

– Стив, – произносит он.

– Я знаю, ты хотел побыть в одиночестве, – выпаливает Стив. – Просто я…

Баки ждет, пока он соберется с мыслями. Он не приглашает зайти в комнату. Стоит, не двигаясь.

– Прости, – извиняется Стив, внимательно изучая его лицо. – Мне правда очень жаль. Мы можем это обсудить?

Баки вздыхает – как будто стекло хрустит.

– Стив, – повторяет он, глядя в глаза. – Ты даже не понимаешь, за что извиняешься.

– Не правда, – автоматически отвечает он.

Баки хмурится, и между бровей залегает морщина.

– В смысле, – неловко продолжает Стив. – Да. Ты прав. Я не все понимаю. Но я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя… в безопасности. Здесь. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было неуютно.

Баки все еще хмурится. Стив еле сдерживается, чтобы не потянуться к нему.

– Я все только усложняю,– говорит он.

После этого признания в горле сразу встает ком: произнесенное вслух, это стало реальностью. Баки в дверном проеме переступает с ноги на ногу, будто утверждаясь на своем месте.

– Да. Нет, – он снова вздыхает. – Это… Сложно объяснить, – говорит он.

Баки выглядит недовольным, но Стив не знает, как быть с пониманием того, что причина в нем. Он месяцами привыкал к новым «Стиву и Баки», вплетаясь между неожиданными и мягкими улыбками Баки. Он посвятил себя тому, чтобы все восстановить, получая удовольствие от работы по обеспечению счастья Баки Барнса.

– Если хочешь, чтобы я ушел, я могу, – говорит он теперь, чувствуя, как усилие, требуемое, чтобы произнести это вслух, разрывает его на части.

Баки сглатывает.

А потом…

– Нет, – произносит он, открывая дверь немного шире. Он не улыбается, но у Стива внутри все переворачивается. – Не надо уходить.

________________________________________

_Баки_

Баки никогда не приглашал Стива зайти к себе в комнату.

Странная мысль. Дом принадлежит Стиву. Но он не ступал в эту комнату, пока Баки живет здесь. Стив заходит, смотрит по сторонам и кивает оценивающе, как будто видит ее впервые. Баки передвинул кое-какую мебель и поставил кровать ближе к окну, где на нее попадает больше солнечного света. Правильных углов в 90 градусов, расчерчивавших комнату, не осталось ни в чем. Баки переступает с ноги на ногу, но Стив ничего не говорит о переменах и просто садится на кровать.

Они смотрят кулинарную программу по телевизору. Любимая передача Стива, он помнит. Побеждающий пекарь укладывает пятьдесят меренгов на торт, который и без них выглядел идеально, и уходит с десятью тысячами долларов в кармане. Они не разговаривает во время программы, но Баки уже посмотрел достаточно выпусков со Стивом, чтобы представить его комментарии: «Я бы ни за что не смог это съесть. Это настоящее искусство. Бак, ты видел?»

Баки сидит рядом с изголовьем кровати, а Стив – почти на самом краю, так что большую часть времени Баки наблюдает за его широченной спиной. Стив дышит ровно, медленно, тщательно.

Хорошо находиться с ним рядом, пусть они и застряли в этом странном запутанном состоянии. Он не помнит, когда разучился существовать отдельно от этого человека. Он вспоминает, как попросил оставить его одного, и ненавидит эту слабость, эту готовность сдаться, если это значит, что он станет ближе с человеком по имени Стив Роджерс.

Когда шоу заканчивается, Стив поворачивается к нему и слабо улыбается, и лед внутри Баки на миг тает по острым краям, прежде чем снова затвердеть.

А потом он выходит и готовит пасту на обед. Они не разговаривают за едой, но после Стив читает в гостиной, и Баки присоединяется к нему. Они сидят вместе на диване и делят пачку чипсов. Стив вытирает пальцы о штаны. Баки кажется, что он к этому никогда не привыкнет.

 

Идут дни.

Ссора все так же витает в воздухе между ними плотным холодом, из-за которого Стив никак не может начать беззаботную болтовню. Он видит все по лицу Стива: как сильно ему хочется исправить то, что изменилось между ними. Как отчаянно он хочет понять. Несколько дней Баки изводит себя попытками подобрать слова, которыми сможет объяснить, но Стив больше не пытается вызвать его на разговор. Так что Баки прекращает, и становится легче.

Баки не может описать словами внутреннее облегчение, которое чувствует рядом со Стивом. Будто части чего-то наконец-то соединяются в груди, излучая тепло и спокойствие. Стив смотрит на него так, будто он – единственное, на что стоит смотреть, и Баки понимает, что эта мысль вызывает не отторжение, а приязнь. Они словно планеты, чьи траектории проходят рядом, всегда так близко, что можно дотянуться. Он думает о том, каково это – обрести свое место, и начинает понимать.

Осень вымерзает в зиму, и они сидят дома, читая в свете лампы или развалившись на ковре возле камина. Баки много времени проводит перед окном, наблюдая за снежными бурями снаружи с теплой кружкой чая в руках. У Стива всегда наготове суп на плите, он приносит Баки теплые одеяла.

Быть легче с ним, чем без него. А подобрать слова можно и потом.

 

Это происходит среди зимы, вечером в четверг: человек по имени Сэм приносит бессознательного Стива домой после того, как на задании все идет наперекосяк. При виде их Баки чувствует себя так, будто его разрезали пополам, кровь застывает в жилах, и становится трудно дышать.

Сэм Уилсон, спотыкаясь, переступает через порог, подставив плечи Стиву под правую руку и пошатываясь под его весом, потому что Стив еле волочит ноги. На левую ногу наложена шина, плечо выглядит странно. Кожа – созвездие синяков, синих и черных клякс. Одежда пропитана кровью. Баки чувствует, как каждый нерв напрягается, как он весь накаляется от гнева, как из горла рвется рычание. Он уже готов броситься на человека, который привез Стива в таком состоянии.

А потом:

– Баки, – резко выдыхает Стив, поднимая голову. – Тише.

Он в сознании. Баки разрешает Сэму Уилсону войти в их дом и отбирает у него Стива, поддерживает его по пути через кухню и усаживает на диван в гостиной. Стив стонет, ловит ртом воздух; у Баки сжимается нутро от этих звуков.

– Что. Произошло. – Он взмок, голос напряженно хрипит.

Сэм торопливо, коротко объясняет, что они попали в засаду, что ему снова нужно бежать: попытаться выполнить задание. Он рассказывает, что по пути Стива осмотрел медик, позаботившись о самых серьезных травмах, но брюшное ранение надо будет еще раз перевязать. Он говорит: «эй, не отвлекайся, Барнс». Говорит: «ты ведь справишься, да?»

– Что… я…

– Мне нужно быть там еще вчера, – выпаливает Сэм. – Ты справишься?

– Да, – отвечает Баки, потому что. Если не справится. Стив пострадает. – Да.

Сэм уходит, но сначала кладет руку Баки на плечо, быстро говорит:

– Хорошо. Здорово было повидаться, старик.

Дверь хлопает за ним, а потом раздается звук вертолетных винтов, похожий на выстрелы. Он быстро отдаляется, стоит вертолету покинуть прогалину, и Баки снова переключает все свое внимание на Стива.

Дыхание Стива стало поверхностным, щеки раскраснелись от лихорадки. Баки старается подавить волну паники, готовой накрыть его, и ему удается. Он двигается на автопилоте, собирает медицинские принадлежности по ящикам, которые показал ему Стив, когда они только въехали. Дезинфицирующее средство, бинт, солевой раствор, марля, клейкая лента.

Он не знает, откуда помнит все это, но так отчаянно, до жалкого благодарен, что эти знания остались в голове и ими можно воспользоваться. Когда он усаживается на колени возле Стива, в ушах грохочет пульс. Стив приоткрывает глаза, когда Баки начинает оттягивать футболку, липкую от крови.

– Баки, – хрипло зовет он.

– Тихо, – приказывает Баки. – Будет больно.

Стив теряет сознание сразу, как только Баки заливает рану дезинфицирующим раствором. На какую-то секунду у Баки чуть сердце не останавливается, когда он думает: вдруг Стив умер. Потом он проверяет, дышит ли Стив, и заставляет себя сфокусироваться. Он работает в тишине, крепко сжав челюсти, у него все тело дрожит, но металлическая рука, к счастью, тверда. Когда он заканчивает вытирать кровь с тела Стива, уже почти полночь.

Когда он встает, кровь приливает к ногам, и он пошатывается. Ему больно. Это не он пострадал, но именно он чувствует боль. В груди. Он не обращает на это внимания, изучает проделанную работу: перевязка не такая аккуратная, как та, которую наложил медик в самолете, но бинты чистые, что куда важнее.

– Я отнесу тебя в кровать, – бесполезно объясняет он. Стив в ответ молчит.

Ему удается отнести Стив в спальню без каких-либо инцидентов. Для такого большого человека, Стива на удивление легко поднять на руки и переместить на постель. Потом он уходит, чтобы собрать нужные на ночь вещи – градусник, кувшин с водой, полотенца, аптечку первой помощи, – и, вернувшись, садится рядом со Стивом на кровать, опершись о спинку. Следующие несколько часов он наблюдает за Стивом, сменяя влажные полотенца на лбу, когда те становятся слишком теплыми. Он изучает синяки на лице – они уже почти зажили. В боковом зрении они похожи на пионы. 

Стив приходит в себя незадолго до рассвета, тихо стонет.

– Что произошло, – бормочет он.

– Дрянное задание, – объясняет Баки. – Поспи еще.

Стив подчиняется и больше не задает вопросов, только молча лежит на кровати, горячий от лихорадки, второй раз он просыпается утром, и его рвет в мусорную корзину. Он скрючивается, повернувшись набок, а кожа все никак не возвращается к своему здоровому цвету. Баки не знает, что делать. Он моет мусорную корзину, приносит таз. Меняет полотенце на лбу Стива. Он приносит бутылки «Гэторэйда», и Стив отталкивает их, качая головой. Приходит длинное, но тусклое воспоминание: Баки, спрятав ладони подмышками, склоняется над Стивом, который куда мельче нынешнего, и ждет, пока его мать придет домой с работы. Страх щекочет внутренности. Он понимает, что это чувство ему знакомо.

– Мне это не нравится, – без конца повторяет он. – Мне не нравится.

 

Поздно вечером температура спадает, и дыхание Стива перестает звучать так тяжело. Баки раздумывает, не стоит ли поделиться новостями с Сэмом, когда Стив просыпается, моргая. Он слаб, думает Баки и чувствует, что плотина покоя внутри трещит по швам. Но все будет в порядке. Когда Стив поднимает вверх дрожащий большой палец, огромный синяк от ключицы до ключицы меняет форму. Баки чувствует укол боли. Он думает: сколько еще пройдет времени, прежде чем эта клякса начисто исчезнет с тела Стива, будто с холста. Стив смотрит на него серьезно. Когда Баки подает ему стакан с водой, тот молча пьет.

– Спасибо, Бак, – благодарит Стив, устало улыбаясь ему.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Баки.

– Нормально.

Баки смотрит на него, не моргая.

– Ладно, не совсем нормально, – соглашается Стив, выдыхая смешок. – Но мне лучше.

– Хорошо, – произносит Баки. И вдруг... вдруг становится слишком много всего.

Ему нужно уйти. Он слышит собственный голос – что-то насчет ужина – и ноги сами несут его через всю комнату к двери. В груди тяжело, больно, жарко. Боль не отступает. Вот он – груз ответственности за другого человека. Он думает, чувствовал ли Стив тот же груз все это время.

Он целый час проводит на кухне, пытаясь приготовить курицу и суп с клецками так, как умеет Стив, но он не помнит всех трав, которые Стив любит добавлять. На полке слишком много маленьких баночек. Он пробует несколько на вкус, которые кажутся нужными, и добавляет их в кастрюлю.

Суп получается немного жидким, и на вкус не совсем такой, но, когда он относит миску Стиву, тот меняется в лице.

Стив съедает всю тарелку и просит добавки. Баки идет на кухню, чувствуя сладкое покалывание где-то под кожей.

Когда он возвращается, Стив уже снова спит. Волосы прилипли к мокрому лбу. Во сне он свободен, и лицо полностью расслаблено. Он выглядит до абсурдного молодым, думает Баки. Таким хрупким. Баки стоит и наблюдает за ним какое-то время, а потом наклоняется, чтобы убрать волосы со лба.

– Хорошо, – тихо повторяет он, чтобы не разбудить Стива, а потом укладывается с краю кровати и проваливается, наконец-то, в сон.


	5. Chapter 5

_Стив_

После случившегося Баки постоянно рядом со Стивом. Он бдителен и осторожен. Неизменен. Когда Стив говорит Баки, что не надо больше за него переживать, Баки просто таращится на него, не говоря ни слова. Он часто так делает в последнее время – внимательно наблюдает за Стивом, не переставая. Стив долго пытается избавиться от ощущения, что находится под надзором; пытается понять, как успокоить Баки. 

Баки продолжает варить ему супы, и у Стива в груди что-то болит каждый раз, когда он видит его на кухне у плиты, пока Баки стоит скрестив руки и приглядывая за кастрюлей. Баки учится готовить на удивление быстро. Картофельный суп, который готовит Баки, Стив теперь даже предпочитает собственному. И когда он признается в этом Баки, тот удивлен и кивает отрывисто, говорит «спасибо».

С виду может показаться, что все вернулось на круги своя: они едят вместе, проводят много времени в гостиной в компании друг друга. Баки редко заговаривает, а Стив думает, что с их ссоры в доме редко звучат слова. Ему хочется ударить что-нибудь.

Он знает: что-то изменилось. Теперь Баки постоянно в напряжении, в замешательстве. Это видно по наклону плеч, по тому, как он стоит глядя в окно по несколько часов. Он больше не ходит на прогулки со Стивом. Однажды Стив тренируется в гостиной, и Баки наблюдает за ним все время, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

Он больше не знает, как вести себя рядом с Баки. От этой мысли внутренности завязываются в узел. Но Баки прочно держит вместе края его реальности: неподвижный и тихий, в одежде, которая все еще ему велика. Баки остается с ним, поэтому Стив не теряет надежды.

 

Именно Баки нарушает их привычную рутину.

Они смотрят фильм, сидя рядом на диване: Баки подтянул ноги под себя, и Стив теперь знает, что ему нравится так сидеть. Фильм про ограбление банка. Баки выбрал его. Краем глаза Стив видит его лицо – бледный овал, омываемый светом от экрана.

Ближе к концу фильма Баки говорит:

– Стив.

Когда Стив поворачивается к нему, тот сидит глядя строго в экран.

Он уже думает, не показалось ли ему, и в этот момент Баки делает аккуратный вдох и произносит:

– Так не получится.

И все надорванное внутри разом вздрагивает.

– Как мне все исправить? – спрашивает Баки. Он все еще не смотрит на Стива.

– Баки, – тихо зовет Стив. Он представляет, как имя, словно канат, протягивается между ними.

Лицо Баки мрачнеет, как грозовая туча.

– Было легче, – признается он. – Раньше.

– Ты через многое прошел. Мы все еще привыкаем к новой жизни.

Баки сжимает губы, и Стив медленно, очень аккуратно тянет руку и опускает ладонь Баки на колено. Этого достаточно, чтобы тот перевел взгляд с экрана телевизора. Он вздрагивает, смотрит, не моргая, на его руку, как будто не может поверить в то, что она настоящая. Он не уходит от прикосновения. Пальцы вздрагивают, но потом замирают на коленях.

– Раньше было легче, – мягко повторяет он. – Я не понимаю, почему… почему сейчас так.

Стив не знает, что на это ответить.

– Это из-за меня все хуже?

– Проблема не в тебе, – отвечает Баки, горько скривив губы.

– Ты не виноват, – автоматически говорит Стив. Может, слишком быстро. Баки двигает коленом, сбрасывая его руку. Он выглядит расстроенным. Стиву хочется врезать себе.

– Я бы хотел, – начинает Баки, облизывает губы. – Не чувствовать ничего.

– Ох, Бак, – выдыхает Стив. – Это не…

Он не может сдержать резкий болезненный вздох. А потом Баки поворачивается и смотрит прямо в глаза Стиву. Взгляд сковывает. Большие светлые глаза горят, ловя отблески телевизора.

– Когда Сэм Уилсон тебя привез…

Баки резко вздыхает. Что-то творится с его лицом.

– Я не хочу больше это чувствовать.

– Я не хотел ставить тебя в такое положение, – беспомощно говорит Стив. – Задания уже давно не проходили так паршиво. Прости, правда.

– Мысль, что я могу потерять это, – признается Баки. – Тебя.

Баки закрывает глаза.

– Ты понимаешь? – мягко заканчивает он.

На этих словах почва уходит у Стива из-под ног. Вопрос полностью опустошает его. Ты понимаешь? Стив вспоминает все те годы, которые оплакивал Баки, то, как скорбь изменила его, просочившись в каждую клеточку все еще нового тела. Как каждый круг, который он пробежал, казался наказанием, даже когда он узнал, что Баки все еще жив. Как он почувствовал себя, увидев Баки в Ваканде, как моргал, глядя на него в кресле рядом с Т’Чаллой.

– Да, – шепчет он.

Баки закрывает глаза. Он дрожит. Стиву кажется, что он и сам дрожит. В фильме грабители попадают в перестрелку. Вспышки выстрелов заполняют экран.

– Когда ты… лежал… – говорит Баки, подбирая каждое слово. – Этот спор казался… таким глупым.

Сердцебиение эхом отдается в ушах, и Стив понимает, что это первый раз, когда кто-то из них заговорил о том споре. На лице Баки залегли морщины, врезались в гладкий лоб. Интересно, как долго Баки об этом думал. Сколько ему понадобилось времени, чтобы, наконец, высказать это вслух? Он представляет, как протягивает руку и аккуратно касается ладонью щеки Баки. Он не смеет пошевелиться.

– Просто, – произносит Баки. – Я хотел, чтобы…

После этого Баки замолкает надолго. Погоня в фильме заканчивается. Челюсти сжимаются все крепче, а руки лежат на коленях, сжатые в кулаки.

– Меня было достаточно, – заканчивает он тихо и неуверенно.

У Стива в легких не остается воздуха. Он понимает. Он понимает. Он думал о Баки в прошедшем времени. Он обращался с Баки так, как тот, по его мнению, хотел. Он предположил, высокомерный идиот, что ему лучше знать. Теперь понимание этого удушает, горячо царапает горло. Он думает о своем лучшем друге Баки Барнсе, о последней ниточке, связывающей его с домом. Он дышит.

Он думает: «Я всегда буду скучать». Думает: «И я справлюсь с этим». Эта правда помогает успокоиться.

– Ох, Бак, – зовет он. Голос ломается на полуслове. – Тебя достаточно. Достаточно.

Именно это он будет вспоминать позже: как тянется к Баки, и как тот подпускает его. Это радость исцеления, волна света. Чувствуя, как кровь ускоряет бег, он понимает, что именно этого ему не хватало все это время. Баки обмякает, когда Стив обнимает его, и просто дышит, и Стив чувствует горячее дыхание на ключице. Он остается.

________________________________________

_Баки_

Когда Стив говорит, что его достаточно, внутри как будто все двери распахиваются, одновременные агония и торжество обнажают его во всей уязвимости. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Стив притягивает его, обнимает, как обнимают своих детей матери, которых Баки видел на улицах. Он так осторожен в каждом движении, так нежен. Он плачет. Баки знает это, потому что чувствует, как под щекой дрожит его грудь. Баки не сопротивляется, позволяет себе с изумлением почувствовать тепло этого человека, жар, исходящий от его тела.

Стив без конца извиняется; Баки понимает, каково это, когда слов не остается. Он опустошен, обессилен. Он никогда не чувствовал подобной усталости. Она чужеродна для него, всепоглощающа. Он растворяется в тепле Стива Роджерса и молча расслабляется.

Спустя какое-то время Стив запускает дрожащие пальцы Баки в волосы, отвлеченно расчесывая. Баки закрывает глаза и погружается в поток такого абсолютного удовлетворения, что ему больше ничего не нужно. Он тянется вслепую, берет Стива за руку и осторожно кладет его ладонь себе на щеку. Стив выдыхает с дрожью, не смея пошевелиться.

Они долго сидят вот так.

 

На следующее утро, когда Баки просыпается, за окном все еще темно. Он чувствует себя вымотанным и разбитым.

Стив еще не скоро проснется, так что он со вкусом принимает ванну, сидит в воде больше часа, доливая горячей воды по мере надобности, как учил его Стив. Он чувствует, как приятно намыливать волосы. Он до сих пор удивляется тому, какая мягкая у него кожа. Он изучает кончики пальцев, думает о том, что он такой единственный. Уникальный.

Когда он выходит, кожа у него чистая и порозовевшая. Он надевает свитер и фланелевые штаны. На отмытой коже ткань лежит ровно и мягко.

Потом он садится на кровать, изучает свои вещи. Когда Стив только привел его сюда, все они могли уместиться в карманах: сотовый телефон, бейсболка, пенал для карандашей, записная книжка. Теперь у него появились вещи, которые подарил ему Стив. Они в карманах уже не поместятся. Целый шкаф одежды. Книги. Одеяла. Одеколон, который пахнет Стивом. Камера, к которой он до сих пор не приноровился. Странно иметь предметы, которые привязывают его к месту. Доказательство того, что он ходил и жил в этом доме, где в каждой комнате есть окна.

Свою записную книжку он отдаст Стиву, вдруг решает он. Она ему больше не нужна. А для Стива это будет много значить – это последнее свидетельство того, что Баки Барнс когда-то существовал.

Он прячет ее в карман, когда слышит шаги вниз по лестнице. «Ага», думает он.

 

Когда он заходит к Стиву в гостиную, тот поворачивается и улыбается ему, робко и так красиво. У Баки перехватывает дух от этого зрелища.

– Баки, привет, – говорит Стив.

Баки идет вперед и останавливается рядом с ним, перед большим окном. Они касаются плечами. Этот податливый человек, добрее которого нет никого. Он всегда будет стоять рядом с ним.

Они стоят так какое-то время. На улице чисто и бело: за ночь выпало еще несколько дюймов снега. На некоторых деревьях растрескалась кора. Он помнит, как Стив сказал однажды, что в лесу водятся олени.

Он собирается с духом. Он подпитывается той силой, которую вновь начал восстанавливать внутри.

– Стив, – зовет он и берет Стива за руку, вкладывает ему в ладонь записную книжку. – Я хочу отдать ее тебе.

Стив начинает дышать очень тихо. Баки не смотрит ему в глаза, наблюдает за красным пятнышком, мелькающим между ветвей – маленькая птица летает среди деревьев. Через несколько месяцев их будет больше, а пока... Хорошо заметить ее. Это значит, скоро весна.

В отражении в окне глаза у Стива широко раскрыты от удивления. Баки бросает на него взгляд и видит, как тот молча шевелит губами. Эмоции на лице слишком быстро сменяют друг друга, чтобы их распознать. Баки думает – это лицо всегда было слишком выразительным.

Птица исчезает с глаз, наверное, спряталась в дупло. Баки интересно, пойдет ли Стив с ним на прогулку попозже. Давно они не гуляли. В отражении Баки видит, как Стив опускает голову, так незаметно, что Баки едва улавливает движение.

А потом он чувствует тепло на локте, позволяет Стиву развернуть себя, так что они смотрят друг другу в лицо. Глаза у Стива голубые, как морские впадины. Он качает головой.

– Нет, – говорит он с задумчивой улыбкой. Он двигается медленно, уверенно, возвращает записную книжку Баки в руки и накрывает теплой ладонью. – Она мне не нужна, – продолжает он. Слова отдаются глубоко внутри Баки, наполняют его. – Она твоя, делай с ней, что хочешь.

Баки сглатывает, чувствуя, как в груди что-то, наконец, встает на место. Он еще никогда не ощущал ничего подобного – внутри все гудит от твердой уверенности. Стив ведет его на кухню, направляя ласковой рукой, говорит, что хочет попробовать рецепт клюквенного варенья. Баки не сопротивляется.

Ему кажется, он улыбается. Он счастлив.

Счастлив.


End file.
